


I've missed you.

by Alassia



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-04-13 22:02:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4539039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alassia/pseuds/Alassia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>El rey Alistair recuerda cuanto extraña a la Heroína de Ferelden. </p><p>Algo así como mi participación por la "alistairweek" en tumblr c:</p>
            </blockquote>





	I've missed you.

El fuego consume la madera. La brisa remueve los árboles suavemente. A los lejos, las estrellas titilan ajenas a todo peligro que se remueve en la tierra. Él se mece nervioso, incómodo y asustado por el peso que hay sobre él. Ella intenta calmarlo con dulces palabras. Lo besa en los labios, en el cuello, en el pecho. Él tiembla ante el contacto, pero intenta ocultarlo. Cierra los ojos y respira hondo un par de veces — ¿Estás seguro? — Escuchó la voz de ella. Abrió los ojos avergonzado y se encontró con los de ella, esos zafiros que destellaban en la oscuridad de la tienda — Podemos tomarnos esto con calma — Le sugiere y, por un momento, le hace sentido. Pero no. No. Él la desea, desea tocar ese cuerpo blancuzco, poco fibroso y por sobretodo, hermoso y sensual que se mueve sobre él. Cierra los ojos y decide ignorar su miedo. Busca los labios de la mujer con desesperación y sus manos luchan torpemente para arrebatarle la ceñida túnica que lleva encima.  
La toca. La toca con la torpeza de la niñez y el deseo de la adolescencia. Ella lo guía con ternura, susurrándole palabras de amor. Con ella se siente extrañamente completo.

Ella le enseña como tocarla, como acariciar su cuerpo de forma correcta. Él esta bajo su embrujo. Vive solo para ese momento, pues es solo allí, en la intimidad de la tienda viciada con el olor de los cuerpos, caliente y húmeda, cuando se siente feliz. Ella es la única capaz de hacerlo feliz en medio de toda la mierda que cubre al mundo.

…Como la extrañaba.

Alistair sacudió la cabeza lentamente, justo en el momento en que escuchó la voz del jefe de la guardia — Mi rey — decía, obviamente enfadado — Es necesario que pongamos atención a esto. La inquisición pide más soldados para proseguir con la limpieza de… — 

— Lo sé — Lo interrumpió Alistair, removiéndose en su asiento, alzando la mirada con la autoridad suficiente para que el otro se amedrentara — Lo sé. Dale a la inquisición lo que quieran. Se lo han ganado después de haber asesinado al bastardo — El sonido de las plumas sobre el papel no se hizo esperar, gran parte de los funcionarios reales escribieron con letra pulcra el decreto del rey. El hombre hizo un reverencia y volvió a sentarse en su puesto. Y el rey… El rey los miró con una mezcla de ira y desagrado. Odiaba estas reuniones semanales, en donde estaba obligado a escuchar temas que, al fin y al cabo, eran resueltas por sus consejeros. A pesar de sus esfuerzos por hacer a Ferelden una nación poderosa en Thedas, era sabido que el rey Alistair era un hombre de buen corazón, pero inepto en asuntos de política.

Un silencio incómodo se apoderó de la habitación los siguientes minutos. Alistair tamborileó una melodía desconocida con sus dedos en el asiento de su trono, mientras apoyaba su cabeza en la otra mano —¿Siguiente asunto, Minerva? —preguntó impaciente mirando a la chica rubia que se encontraba a su lado. Minerva se sobresaltó y empezó a revisar nerviosa entre sus papeles, notando que algo se había perdido en su horario — La heroína de Ferelden, su majestad — dijo atropelladamente, subiendo los lentes que se deslizaban por su nariz — La heroína anunció esta mañana mediante un cuervo que llegaría hoy al castillo —

El corazón de Alistair dio un vuelvo y amenazó con salir disparado de su pecho. Sintió una ola de calor que se extendió por todo su cuerpo y por un minuto, podría haber jurado que sus latidos se hacían audibles en toda la sala —Bueno… —intentó articular, escondiendo la sorpresa y la ansiedad que la noticia le había producido — Un banquete es lo menos que… —

— En verdad, su majestad, mi tiempo es escaso. Solo vengo a tener una audiencia con usted… Estoy segura de que habrán otros banquetes en el futuro — 

Todos giraron la cabeza hacia la puerta. En ella se encontraba una mujer de largo cabello negro que caía por un costado de su cuerpo. Sonreía. Y sobre su pecho llevaba con orgullo la insignia de los grifos que la identificaba como guarda gris.

El rey se levantó rápidamente con tanta excitación que no hubo miembro del consejo que no reparara en ella. Sentía una alegría tan infinita, aunque al mismo tiempo, una tristeza que calaba hondo en su corazón, enfriando su sangre y su alma. La miró detenidamente. Mientras que a él los años no le habían dejado más que arrugas y dolores de cabeza, a ella le habían dado experiencia y una confianza que se expresaba en sus pasos, el movimiento de sus manos y la sagacidad de sus ojos. Se había dejado crecer el cabello y ahora lo llevaba suelto, cayendo coquetamente por sus hombros. Sus orejas, siempre motivo de incomodidad, se asomaban por entre la melena, dejando ver un pequeño aro en cada uno de ellos. Y esa cicatriz que anteriormente tanta vergüenza le daba ahora se lucía en su rostro despejado, sobre su ojo izquierdo, confiriéndole un aura de audacia que era totalmente nueva en ella.

Estaba más hermosa que nunca.

La gente de la corte no esperó la orden del rey para salir. Se detenía a reverenciar cortamente a Alistair y cuando pasaban por la puerta hacían lo mismo con la heroína, en un desfile que le colmaba los nervios al rey, pero que parecía halagar a la guarda. Cuando Minerva salió, Lúthien cerró ambas puertas tras ella y avanzó lentamente hacia Alistair quien se mantenía inmóvil, con un huracán de dolorosos sentimientos danzando sobre su pecho —Creí que nunca más ibas a venir — reconoció con tristeza, intentando sonar natural, mientras se levantaba del trono y servía dos copas de vinos en una mesa cercana a la pared — Han pasado… Casi 7 años — comentó dolido, con los ojos fijos en las copas de cristal. 

Bebió un largo trago para ganar valor, dispuesto a girarse con enojo y violencia, con indignación. Con la indignación que solo la soledad, la tristeza y la indiferencia generan en el corazón de los enamorados, cuando sintió un peso en la espalda y vio como unas manos delgadas y elegantes subían por su pecho y lo empujaban hacia atrás, acortando la distancia entre ellos. Alistair sintió como una corriente eléctrica recorría su cuerpo y le aguaba los ojos, generando una lágrimas que amenazaban con caer. Se separó de ella, dejando la copa y luego se giró rápidamente, tomando a Lúthien y estrechándola contra su cuerpo, deseoso de sentir esa piel suave y fragante que se escondía tras esa armadura de sangre, dolor y deber. Con sus labios buscó los de ella y cuando los encontró los poseyó de manera brusca y necesitada, recordándolos después de todos esos años. Gimió dolorosamente bajo ellos y apretó los ojos, mientras que su pecho se encendía con una llama que lo obligaba a obligarla que se quedara allí para siempre. ¿Acaso no había cumplido ya con su deber? ¿Acaso no le había dado todo a Ferelden? No quería más guerra. No quería mas deber. No quería mas responsabilidad. No quería mas ser un rey. La quería a ella. A su rosa en el camina, a su luz en la oscuridad, a su princesa élfica que cantaba tímidamente en la noche antes de dormir. 

— Te extrañe tanto — Dije el rey entre besos, con la voz rota y un nudo en la garganta — Te extrañe tan.. — 

— Shh — Lo interrumpió la guarda, obligándolo a seguir con el beso. Una de sus manos recorrió las ropas de sedas del rey, bajando lenta y traviesamente hasta encontrar los botones del pantalón — Yo también te extrañe, Alistair — Para ella, él no era su rey. Era ese tonto guarda gris que le enseñó a sonreír cuanto todo parecía ir mal. Se separó para mirarlo a los ojos, mirar sus labios, la sombra de su barba mal afeitada y sonrió — Yo también te extrañe mucho — Dijo suavemente, al mismo tiempo que se acercaba a él para deshacerse de esos molestos pantalones.


End file.
